(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical wheelchair, and in particular, to an improved structure of an electrical wheelchair which has a simple structure and can be used to climb or down a plurality of steps or on a bumpy road. The wheelchair can move in a stable and horizontal position and provides great comfort to the user.
(b) Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventional wheelchairs are normally unable to climb up or down a plurality of steps or moves stably and horizontally along a bumpy road. In other words, most of the wheelchairs can only be usefil when the ground is flat without obstacles to the path of the wheelchairs.
In view of the above drawback, it is the main object of the present invention to provide an automatic controlled wheelchair which can move on a bumpy ground and keep horizontal when it climbs up or down a plurality of steps.